1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technique for detecting and neutralizing explosives, and more specifically, to a technique for integrating detection (hunter) and neutralization (killer) of land mines by use of multiple sensor inputs with multiple neutralizer capabilities.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently, detecting and neutralization of mines are separate functions each requiring separate personnel and equipment. Current detection equipment uses only one technology to detect mines. Current neutralization techniques (including mine breaching and mine clearing) require covering whole areas with large quantities of expendable neutralization assets. This requires tremendous logistical burden of men and materiel is very time consuming and places men and equipment in harms way. Once the presence of mines or a minefield is known, either breaching equipment is brought forward or soldiers using handheld detectors attempt to locate each individual mines that are to be neutralized.
The presence of mines or a minefield is usually determined by ground reconnaissance, captured documents or personnel, or from vehicles and personnel encountering the mine. Another method is for armored combat troops to use the Mine Roller to detect mines. Because of the limited number of mine blasts it can survive, it is used to detect the first mine or to proof a previously cleared lane. Once their presence is known, the only current capability to repeatedly detect mines is for soldiers using handheld detectors to enter the mined area and detect each mine individually. The detecting team both marks the location and proceeds with detecting the rest of the area or immediately falls back and the neutralizing team comes forward. The hazards of detecting mines are extremely great and the detecting team must proceed at a very, very slow pace.
For mounted soldiers, vehicle mounted breaching equipment is brought forward to deal with the threat. Current mounted capabilities for combat breaching include mechanical systems or explosive systems. The mechanical systems are all very slow, and systems such as plow and rake systems push earth and mines off to the side creating a cleared lane for combat vehicles to continue their advance. This leaves undetonated mines in the spoil on either side of the lane that must be dealt with at a later time. Being left in the spoil makes their subsequent detection and neutralization even more hazardous. For the dismounted soldiers, the only fielded combat breaching capability is the Bangalore Torpedo. Breaching is usually accomplished by a team of 8 soldiers carrying 1.5 meter long sections of explosive filled pipes forward to the edge of the mine field. At the edge of the minefield, two soldiers join and then push the sections into the minefield until the desired length is reached and then the device is detonated.
There are no current mounted mine clearing capabilities. For mine clearing, hand held mine detectors or probes are used to find the location of the mine neutralizing team manually probes the suspected area, finds the mine, uncovers it and blows it in place or disarms it, checks it for antihandling devices, and removes it. Current hand held detectors consists of electronic metal and nonmetallic detectors and handheld probes. Neutralization consists of bulk explosives placed in contact with or adjacent to the mine. Dismounted minefield breaching and mine clearing are both extremely hazardous and time consuming.
While the prior art has reported using separate and distinct mine detection, breaching and clearing techniques none have established a basis for a specific technique that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a technique, capable of being mounted, for integrating the detection and neutralization of land mines that can be used for both mine breaching and mine clearing.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a technique, capable of being mounted, for integrating the detection and neutralization of land mines that can be used for both mine breaching and mine clearing.
According to the invention, a technique for integrating detection and neutralization of land mines is disclosed. A land mine is sensed with multiple sensors to output multiple sensor outputs. A mine signature is determined with corresponding range and azimuth which most closely correlates to said multiple sensor outputs. Mine type and mine emplacement which correlates to the mine signature is determined. A neutralizer type and configuration is detrmined which correlates to the mine type. A neutralizer type and configuration is selected along with a neutralizing magazine available for the neutralizer type and configuration. The neutralizer is selected, configured, and loaded. The aiming and launching mechanism of the neutralizer is aimed utilizing the corresponding range and azimuth. The neutralizer is launched and armed. The neutralizer functions whereby detection and neutralization of the mine is accomplished which can be used for both mine breaching and mine clearing. A signature database can be queried to determine mine type and mine emplacement that correlates to said mine signature. A mine vulnerability database can be queried to determine neutralizer type and configuration that correlates to said mine type.